


Rose Gold

by Shirimikaze



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Fantasy, Fluff, M/M, Prince Hyunjin, knight in not-so-shining-armor jisung, lowkey shrek inspired I'm not even gonna lie, you thought I couldn't get cheesier? FOOLS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 16:23:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15911919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirimikaze/pseuds/Shirimikaze
Summary: Beyond the jagged peaks of the Eastern mountain range which guarded the kingdom’s border, where not even the waters of the Great River managed to reach, where the first rays of the sunrise filled the mighty crimson dragon’s lungs with fire, there, in the highest tower of the olden castle, the throne's descendant was locked away.





	Rose Gold

**Author's Note:**

> do I currently have other WIPs? yes. did that stop me from being possessed by inspiration and shitting out an unplanned hyunsung ficlet? welp.
> 
> I might fuck around and make ficlets/drabbles for every ship in the 00 line, lord knows classes are gonna rile me up enough to warrant creating a mountain of self-care fluff
> 
> this might seem sloppier the closer you get to the end cause I finished writing at ass o'clock, have mercy on my soul

The stone floors of the castle shook with every heavy step the dragon took. The sparsely placed columns of the grand hall were coated in soot from the beast’s fiery breath. With the overwhelming echo in the large space, the sporadic roars that ripped themselves out of a scale-covered throat pierced one to the core.

Jisung took deep, ragged breaths as he tried assessing the situation as rationally as he could given his bruised up state. His wounds yelled for help and care, yet pure adrenalin was just enough to keep him on his feet. His armor rattled as he dodged the clumsy swing of the dragon’s claws.

That was it, the best chance fate could’ve offered him – while the beast’s enormous paw was still carried by the momentum and it couldn’t regain its balance fast enough, Jisung swiftly charged at its chest with his unsheathed sword.

One last desperate roar shook the castle’s foundations. Only the sword’s hilt stuck out from between crimson scales; Jisung had struck the dragon right in its heart. Hot blood mixed with the soot on the ground as the beast fell to the ground to lose its last breath. Its wide amber eyes gradually lost their magnificent shine before finally closing to rest forever.

Jisung was reduced to shallow gasps, thirstily taking in the air of victory. He wanted nothing more than to fall to his knees and rest for a while. Alas, the clear thought that his quest didn’t end alongside the life he had taken made him pull his sword out of the dragon’s chest and prop himself on it as he carefully continued walking down the grand castle hall.

Young and old, noble and plebeian, knights and mere inexperienced dreamers; many from every corner of the world had tried their luck with the harsh journey to the faraway castle and the ruthless fire-breathing beast. Jisung passed by their fragile bones on his way to the staircase. The same old fable had enticed them all, each and every last one.

It went like this.

Beyond the jagged peaks of the Eastern mountain range which guarded the kingdom’s border, where not even the waters of the Great River managed to reach, where the first rays of the sunrise filled the mighty crimson dragon’s lungs with fire, there, in the highest tower of the olden castle, the throne's descendant was locked away. His Majesty, King Hwang, had promised unfathomable riches to the brave soul who managed to rescue the kingdom’s future. The successor’s hand in marriage was merely a speck of the imminent glory, yet it opened the doors to a plethora of possibilities.

While slowly trudging up the stairs of the tower, Jisung recalled the urban legends he had heard throughout his mischievous youth spent on the streets. The edges of fact and gossip coalesced, but what remained consistent were stories of an unrivalled beauty with long, dark like midnight hair, smooth skin pale from all the time spent isolated inside the castle, and a single beauty mark, much like the king’s own.

All the meticulously collected details in his mind conjured the mental image of an elegant princess sitting by the window of the tower with melancholy in her eyes, waiting for the day she’d be enveloped in the comfort of home.

Fear of karma set aside, Jisung firmly believed he was fit for the title of champion. He was determined to use the power he’d attain for the kingdom’s prosperity. Many of the people who had set foot for this quest were greedy vultures who were not only going to undermine the nation’s welfare, but also sweep the poor princess up into their schemes as well. Self-assured he might have been, but Jisung had sworn to never make others suffer from his pride.

The fatigue in his steps was replaced by boldness, purpose. When he reached the top of the tower, a single deep breath was all he needed before removing the helmet of his armour and pushing the door to the princess’ prison open.

The room was small, humbly furnished. The last rays of the western sun filing in from the wide window illuminated the interior. The floor and walls were of the same cold gray stone as the rest of the castle. A single bed was placed by one of the walls and a simple dresser stood a few steps away from it.

But what ultimately captured Jisung’s attention was the figure sitting by the window, curiously peering back at him.

A young man in a simple silk shirt had his legs crossed as he sat on the windowsill, a book laying forgotten in his lap. Slender fingers still held the pages open. Long bangs, dark as night, softly fell over his forehead. As a contrast to his smooth skin, a single beauty mark rested right below one of his hazel eyes. His irises were blown wide with astonishment, and it made their colour glimmer ever more vividly.

Jisung had fantasised about this scene many times throughout his journey, he had clearly imagined proudly introducing himself as a victor, a saviour. Yet, his words had scattered about just like the ashes from the dragon’s breath all throughout the bottom floor chambers of the castle, and his eyes were just as wide in fascination.

“You...” the beautiful man tentatively made the silence crumble, and his voice was just as gentle as his appearance, “you’re wounded,” he noted with a hint of worry.

With the adrenalin from the battle ebbing away, Jisung could feel the distinct sensation of blood trickling down his temple. He was fast in thinking up an excuse, a white lie about how it didn’t hurt, but the hand that wrapped itself around his wrist and pulled him to sit on the bed was faster. With his eyes slightly scrunched in concentration, the nameless beauty carefully wiped the blood off Jisung’s face with a silk handkerchief.

While letting his wounds be tended to, Jisung managed to gather his composure enough to speak. “Prince Hwang, I presume?” he asked.

“Hwang Hyunjin, successor to the kingdom's throne,” came the firm reply without a single hitch or lilt. He was done cleaning the signs of bravery that were left on Jisung’s face, he lowered his hand and his expression softened. “And who might you be, then? It’s a shame for me not to know at least the name of my saviour.” He enunciated his request with a small smile, one that almost made Jisung lose his words again.

“Han Jisung, a simple soldier from the lands up north.” Jisung rose from the bed to stand in front of Hyunjin and formally kneel. “I have come to ensure your safety and to escort you to the royal castle in the capital, Your Highness.”

A light chuckle filled the small room. The sound was so pleasant and clear that Jisung, in spite of his military training, dared to sneak a glance at the monarch. As soon as he raised his head, Jisung felt a gentle hand cup his cheek. The touch was feather-light, yet so warm, it took all of the soldier’s rigorously trained self-discipline not to melt into it.

“Please, no need for such formalities,” Hyunjin calmly said, kneeling on the ground in front of Jisung so they could be at eye-level. “At least for now, before we reach the capital, you can simply call me Hyunjin.” That small smile never left him. Jisung’s attention was drawn to the prince’s lips, plump and tinted like the roses in the royal garden. His mind was getting hazier the longer he spent with Hyunjin.

Suddenly Hyunjin’s features subtly contorted in worry. “You look a bit red,” he noted while inspecting Jisung’s complexion, “you must still be nauseous from battle. It would be better for you to rest before we set out for travel.”

“No!“ Jisung rushed to blurt out. He didn’t like the way worry looked on the prince’s features. Jisung sheepishly lowered his gaze once he realised how curt his outburst must’ve seemed. “That’s... That’s not it,” he attempted to explain. ”There has just been something on my mind. Nothing that should cause you worry.”

“What might be bothering you?” Hyunjin cocked his head to the side in curiosity.

Jisung’s nerves got the best of him and made him shakily giggle. “It’s silly. I just...” he picked up, still not meeting the prince’s gaze, “I’m just not sure why I approached the tower assuming I’d encounter a princess.”

A thin veil of silence fell upon them. Only after a few moments trickled by did Hyunjin let out a barely audible  _ “oh” _ .

Jisung peeked up, only to see a mist of sadness in those hazel eyes he had grown fond of so alarmingly fast. “I must’ve disappointed you,” Hyunjin said, voice a tad weaker.

Jisung then removed the gloves of his armour and, with all the tenderness a battle-honed hand could summon, cupped Hyunjin’s cheeks, hoping to emit the same kind of comfort he had felt earlier. “Not at all, my prince,” Jisung firmly said, the confidence from earlier slowly coming back to him, “I’d even dare to say this is better.”

A bright grin made Jisung’s whole expression light up, bright enough to compensate for the sunset that was robbing them of the light from beyond the window. The vivid glow in Hyunjin’s eyes couldn’t help but return at once. The corners of Hyunjin’s lips were twisted upwards by a smile that closely mirrored Jisung’s own.

When Hyunjin closed his eyes and gently leaned in, Jisung quickly learned that those marvellous lips felt even softer than they looked.

**Author's Note:**

> I was really craving a fairytale concept, with all its good ol' unrealistically quick progression and love at first sight sweetness
> 
> shout out at [rebekah](https://twitter.com/jy_kim8008), my own knight in shining armour, for editing my skz fics despite not stanning
> 
> NB: if you even catch a mistake or any part just sounds off to you, no matter how trivial, you can tell me; I gotta improve somehow y'know
> 
> come yell at me about rare ships on twitter [@shimramyun](https://twitter.com/shimramyun) I am ready to craft AUs and talk shit at any given point in time


End file.
